Another Thief Girl
by yesunggyu
Summary: Cerita mulai bermunculan menghiasi kehidupan GoM dan sahabatnya yang mulai jatuh cinta. (extra story of Thief Girl Series)
1. Kuroko Tetsuya : Your Gift

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…**.**

**Jiehh… kali ini author membawa cerita special untuk Thief Girl Series. Jadi, hanya akan berisi cerita pendek saja. Ini semua karena saya tidak bisa move on dari cerita yang pernah ditulis. Maunya pengen lanjut terus, sampai karakternya capek semua. Hehe…**

**Sankyu buat siapa saja yang nyasar ke tempat ini dan reader yang setia mengikuti cerita gaje dari author yang gaje. Lop yu 3 ^^**

…

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam melihat kalender yang berada diatas mejanya. Ia melihat tanggal 29 Januari itu dengan baik dan benar. Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata ia dan orang itu benar-benar berbeda 1 tahun! Ehm, ralat, Kuroko lebih tua 363 hari daripada orang itu!

"Tinggal seminggu lagi…" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Kepalanya sedang berfikir keras. Apa yang harus ia berikan kepada orang itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Sesuatu yang sangat berharga, mungkin.

"Dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang mahal" gumamnya lagi. Syukurlah, ia tidak seperti yang lain yang menyukai benda mahal. Namun, ia masih bingung, mungkinkah ia memberikan stik es krim? Itu norak dan juga memalukan. Lagipula, Momoi juga pernah ia berikan stik es krim. Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu yang mahal meskipun harganya murah.

"Mungkinkah aku membelikan dia jam tangan, Nigou?" tanyanya pada Nigou yang sedang tertidur lelap. Hanya sedikit erangan malas yang terdengar. Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat anjingnya. Aduh, dia harus focus!

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Riko-senpai" ia mengambil handphone yang berada disampingnya dan mencari nomor kontak yang bernama 'Pelatih-senpai.' Ia lalu mendekatkan handphone ke telinga kanannya.

"ah, anoo… senpai… aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ujarnya setelah mendengar suara dari seberang.

"bukan, bukan tentang basket" ujarnya lagi sambil memainkan pensil yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"ya, ehm…. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang bagus untuk seorang perempuan ketika ia berulang tahun?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari pelatih Seirin itu. Sekitar 5 menit, Riko mulai menjawab dan Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, terima kasih ya, Senpai" ia pun memutuskan hubungan. Setelah kembali meletakkan handphone ke arah semula, ia lalu menunduk sambil memegang jidatnya.

"apa yang baru saja dikatakan senpai? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sesuatu yang menyentuh? Apaan coba?" Kuroko mulai sweatdrop. Ah, hal yang salah. Mungkin ia perlu bertanya pada Kagami. Kembali dengan adegan mencari nomor kontak di handphone dan mulai menelpon.

"maaf Kagami-kun, boleh aku bertanya?"

"…"

"bukan tentang basket…"

"…."

"iya, apa yang disukai perempuan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?"

"…"

"perempuan tidak begitu suka makan banyak, Kagami-kun"

"…"

"ya sudah, terima kasih…" Kuroko kembali memutuskan hubungan dengan rasa kecewa yang parah. Dasar manusia tidak mengenal cinta! Dari tadi tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko akan menghadiahi seorang perempuan 20 porsi besar Super Burger? Apa mungkin badan perempuan itu sebesar Murasakibara? Memangnya perempuan itu suka makan burger seperti Kagami dan Aomine? Entahlah, hanya Kagami dan Tuhan yang tahu.

KRIIINGG…

Kali ini bukan ia yang menelpon melainkan orang lain. Ia melihat kelayar handphone dan tertulis nama 'Chii-chan.' Kuroko membentuk senyum sembari memegang dadanya. Dia gugup setengah mati untuk mencari hadiah buat orang itu, tapi orang itu malah menelponnya. Saat yang tidak tepat meskipun ia senang ditelpon!

"moshi-moshi, ada apa, Chii-chan?"

"…"

"maaf, aku sedang belajar" Kuroko mulai berbohong, ia mengedipkan mata kirinya. Rasanya berbohong itu agak sulit ia lakukan. Apalagi pada orang yang menelponnya ini.

"…"

"hari Rabu? Aku sepertinya ada latihan…" ujarnya. Ah, sejak kapan ada latihan pada hari libur menjelang ujian?

"…"

"Aku akan bertanya pada Pelatih…" jawabnya lagi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada topi yang ada digantungan bajunya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"…"

"oh ya, Chii-chan, apa akhir-akhir ini sangat panas?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, ia bisa membayangkan lawan bicaranya ini pasti sedang mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

"…"

"tidak, bukan apa-apa… baiklah, ketemu hari rabu nanti" jawabnya dan segera menutup telpon. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil topi yang ia lihat sedari tadi.

"mungkin…" ia bergumam.

"mungkin aku akan membelikan topi yang sedikit lebih besar untuk melindungi kepala dan wajahnya…" ia lalu tersenyum.

"hehe, itu benar…" ia terkekeh. Wajah orang yang akan ia berikan hadiah itu terbayang dipikirannya. Wajah yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Wajah yang ia cintai.

"tunggu saja, Chinami-san"

…

- THE END -

…..

Word : 676


	2. Midorima Shintarou : Blushing Face

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…

**Adegan awal kuambil dari adegan yang ada di anime Amnesia, siapa yang tahu? …**

Perempuan yang bernama Toriyama Yukio itu hanya bisa terdiam di teras sebuah gedung. Menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah datang 20 menit yang lalu. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah pukul 08.20 malam, apa yang membuat orang yang ditunggunya ini terlambat?

TRTT… TRRTT…

Handphonenya bergetar. Serta merta ia membuka tas kecilnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Ada sms!

"_apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"_

Sms yang aneh, pikir Toriyama. Bukankah sudah pasti bahwa ia menunggu orang ini? Ia membalas dengan sedikit kesal.

"_apa maksudmu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menunggumu!"_

Tak butuh waktu lama, handphonenya pun berdering. Orang itu menelponnya.

"Menunggu apa?" tanya orang itu.

"menunggumu! Kan kita sudah janji akan jalan-jalan di festival musim panas?" Toriyama mengerutkan keningnya. Ia yakin, orang yang menelponnya saat ini sedang memperbaiki posisi kacamata.

"maaf, aku lupa, nanodayo. Aku pikir besok" ujar orang itu lagi. Dari kata-katanya, kita sudah mengetahui bahwa itu dari Midorima Shintaro, Shooter terbaik di Jepang.

"huft, ya sudahlah. Kau sibuk? Aku pulang saj-."

"ehh… jangan! Biar aku kesana. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, ya?" pinta Midorima. Toriyama melirik jamnya lagi.

"baiklah, kutunggu 10 menit."

…..

"hosh, hosh… maafkan aku nanodayo!" akhirnya Midorima sampai juga menemui Toriyama. Ia tampak kelelahan dan kembali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"kau ini… ada-ada saja" ujar Toriyama sambil menggeleng kepala. Hebat sekali Midorima, sampai ketempat ini dalam waktu 9 menit! Kaki panjang itu memang berpengaruh! Pikir Toriyama. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah pergi festival?"

"pernah, dengan teman-temanku ketika SMP" jawab Midorima lagi. "Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar lupa, nanodayo!" Midorima benar-benar lupa. Baru kali ini Midorima merasa bodoh. Ia menantikan hari esok yang seharusnya hari ini! Kasihan sekali dia ini.

"ehm… ya sudah ayo pergi…" ujar Toriyama. Ia pun berjalan bersama Midorima. Meskipun berjalan berdampingan, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Benar-benar seperti ornag asing yang kebetulan jalan bersama. Toriyama sedikit cemberut dan meraih tangan Midorima.

"hem?" secara reflex, Midorima menarik tangannya. Ia melihat Toriyama bingung, dan Toriyama hanya bisa malu. "ehm… maaf… hanya saja, aku… belum pernah pergi ke festival dengan seorang perempuan, nanodayo" Ujarnya. Toriyama melihatnya dengan takjub. Wajah merah Midorima sangat imut, pikirnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, pegang tanganku! Nanti kalau aku hilang, kau susah mencariku. Kalau aku sih, mudah saja mencari manusia tinggi berambut hijau, hehe…" ujar Toriyama, ia menggenggam tangan Midorima. Midorima hanya diam saja meskipun ia yakin wajahnya pasti merah sekarang. Toriyama hanya tersenyum, ia benar-benar menyukai wajah merah Midorima.

….

"ayolah… kumohon!"

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"bisa, bisa… coba dulu!"

"tidak"

"Midorima!"

Toriyama dan Midorima berdebat didepan stan ikan koi, membuat orang-orang disekeliling memperhatikan mereka. Penjual ikan itu hanya bisa terdiam, tidak ada gunanya untuk ikut perdebatan mereka berdua.

"apa hari ini keberuntunganmu tidak bagus?" tanya Toriyama lagi. Midorima menggeleng. "kalau begitu, buktikan kalau keberuntunganmu bagus, oke? Pliissss… aku mau yang ituuuu…" Toriyama merengek.

"huft… baiklah, nanodayo" Midorima kembali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. " keberuntunganku sangat bagus malam ini." Ia pun mulai bersiap. Penjual ikan deg-degan.

Ikan yang diinginkan Toriyama adalah ikan berwarna hijau putih dan sedikit keemasan. Ikan itu lumayan besar dibandingkan temannya yang lain di baskom. Itulah hal yang membuat Midorima khawatir. Bisa-bisa kertas untuk menangkap ikan itu bolong! Dan…

"hup!" Midorima berhasil menangkap ikan itu dan segera memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastic yang sudah berisi air. Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Toriyama tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang kan, kau pasti bisa! Waah… baguslahhh…" Toriyama melihat ikan itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

….

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju rumah Toriyama. Midorima harus mengantarnya, kan? Angin malam berhembus pelan. Suara jangkrik masih terdengar nyaring. Tangan kanan Toriyama memegang bungkus plastic yang berisi ikan sementara tangan kirinya masih berada digenggaman Midorima, meskipun tanpa suara, Toriyama sudah cukup senang.

"Midorima…"

"hem?"

"aku senang. terima kasih"

"iya…"

"kau tidak senang?" Toriyama menengok wajah Midorima yang ada disebelah kirinya. Melihat dalam posisi begini, bagai anak kecil dan ayahnya.

"se… senang... nanodayo…" sekali lagi wajah Midorima memerah. Toriyama tersenyum lagi.

"minggu depan aku tidak sekolah lagi. Senangnya! Selesai ujian." Ujar Toriyama. Ya, Toriyama sudah ikut ujian kelulusan kelas 3 SMA, sementara Midorima masih kelas 2 SMA. "kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi…"

"yah, begitulah" jawab Midorima dengan pendek. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"belajar yang baik ya" ujar Toriyama "yah, tahun ini akan ada murid baru. Wah, Midorima bakal semakin terkenal. Baik-baik ya sama siswi baru yang cantik nanti" godanya.

"apa maksudmu, nanodayo? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan lain." Ujarnya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamata lagi.

"benarkah? Tidak apa-apa kok. Kan kau tidak bertemu denganku lagi."

"aku yang tidak mau. Bukan karena kau membolehkan atau tidak, nanodayo." Kali ini Midorima menegaskan kata-katanya. Toriyama tersenyum.

"ohhhh… begitu. Kau manis sekali Midorima!" ujar Toriyama, ia melihat wajah Midorima yang kembali memerah.

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu."

"aku senang kita bisa pergi. Hahaha… kencan pertama untuk berpisah itu menyenangkan"

….

**Words : 789**

…..

**Suka banget sama cerita ini, bikin gemes. Hahaha…**


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi : Different Taste

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…**.**

Tatsuya hanya bisa bengong melihat Murasakibara dan adiknya berkelahi soal 'makanan apa yang akan mereka makan hari ini?' Tatsuya sendiri hanya mengikuti kemauan bersama. Murasakibara ingin makan makanan manis sementara Reina ingin makan makanan yang pedas.

"aku tidak suka pedas, Reichin"

"tapi, aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis"

"kita kan bisa pesan makanan yang berbeda. Reina pesan yang ini, Atsushi yang ini" Tatsuya akhirnya angkat suara. Ia menunjuk dua menu di daftar menu itu.

"lalu, Murochin makan apa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"aku? Aku mau…"

"kakak yang ini saja!" Reina menunjuk menu yang ia sukai.

"ah, tidak tidak. Murochin yang ini saja!" Murasakibara menunjuk menu yang ia sukai juga. Reina meliriknya dengan tatapan jengkel. Tatsuya menunduk. Apa-apaan sih mereka?

"tidak, tidak. Aku yang ini saja…" Tatsuya menunjuk menu yang tidak dipilih oleh mereka berdua.

"tidak! Murochin yang ini!"

"bukan! Kakak, kakak harus makan ini!"

"duh…"

…

Tatsuya selalu menghadapi hal itu setiap kali mereka akan makan diluar. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting mereka bahagia dan Murasakibara mau membayarkan makanannya. Muehehe. Tatsuya memanfaatkan momen yang sangat pas!

Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, Tatsuya tidak diajak oleh 2 manusia itu. Tatsuya sendiri heran, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Mungkin mereka berdua ingin kencan. Mengingat selama ini Tatsuya selalu ikut kemana pun mereka pergi. Lagipula hal ini baik untuk hubungan 2 orang yang selalu bertengkar itu. Mungkin dengan ini mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

…

Akhirnya Reina dan Murasakibara sampai didepan restaurant maha mewah milik keluarga Murasakibara. Murasakibara masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu Reina ikut dibelakang. Mereka masuk kedalam restaurant yang penuh dengan orang-orang kaya raya. Reina tak henti-hentinya kagum melihat makanan yang banyak dan mahal.

Apakah Reina dan Murasakibara akan kencan direstaurant maha mewah ini? Tidak, sayang sekali. Reina dan Murasakibara jalan menuju dapur. Para koki yang ada disana menunduk begitu melihat Murasakibara masuk dengan malasnya. Reina membalas hormat para koki itu sambil tersenyum.

"tuan, siapa dia?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"ehm? Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara… nyam" ujar Murasakibara. Tatapannya menakutkan para koki, mereka lalu memberikan salah satu tempat bagi Murasakibara dan Reina bebas untuk melakukan apapun. Apapun? Hus, anak kecil gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"oke, Reichin, kita masak apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memberikan celemek pada Reina.

"ehm? Masak-" Reina baru saja mau mengambil celemek itu, tapi Murasakibara langsung memasang celemek itu dipinggang Reina. Hal itu membuat Reina terkejut sehingga tidak mampu menjawab apapun.

"hem, bagus… kita masak apa Reichin?" tanya Murasakibara lagi. Ia sendiri sudah siap untuk memulai kegiatan masak-memasak. Reina segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, maaf… ehm… kira-kira apa yang disukai kakak ya?" Reina melihat bahan masakan yang ada disebuah ruangan pendingin. "Tapi, aku sering lihat kakak makan kripik pedas!"

"Reichin, itu hanya kesukaanmu saja… aku dan Murochin sering makan manisan dari buah" Murasakibara menunjuk buah apel dari balik kaca. Reina menggembungkan pipinya.

"kau juga sama! Hum, itu karena kau yang memberikannya manisan. Dirumah dia sering makan pedas kok!" Reina membela diri.

"udah, udah… jangan mengada-ada… hem… aku masuk dulu…" Murasakibara segera masuk meninggalkan Reina yang sedikit kesal. Reina pun ikut masuk keruang pendingin itu.

Murasakibara mengambil banyak buah sementara Reina mengambil banyak sayuran. Murasakibara mengambil banyak gula sementara Reina mengambil banyak cabe. Murasakibara dan Reina membersihkan bahan-bahan yang akan mereka masak dan menyiapkan alat-alatnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita masak makanan yang pedas hari ini!" ujar Reina semangat. Murasakibara yang sedang memegang mangkok pun menoleh padanya.

"bukannya hari ini kita mau buat makanan manis?" tanyanya heran. Reina menampakkan wajah kesal.

"bukankah dijalan tadi kita sepakat membuat yang pedas?"

"itu namanya kesepakatan secara sepihak, Reichin!" Murasakibara tidak perduli dan masih sibuk sendiri.

"itu juga kesepakatan sepihak, Murasakibara-kun!"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu, Reichin tunggu saja sampai aku selesai masak. Baru gantian!" ujar Murasakibara. Kata-kata itu membuat Reina terdiam. Mengapa ia dan Murasakibara tidak pernah satu suara? Sekali saja, dalam satu hal? Huft, apa ini pertanda buruk? Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia dan Murasakibara lebih sering bertengkar dari pada satu pendapat.

"olala… apa kau menangis, Reichin?" Murasakibara melihat wajah Reina. Reina hanya menggeleng. Ia sendiri heran dengan air mata yang jatuh itu.

"sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok, ya, Murasakibara-kun?"

"…" Murasakibara hanya diam. Ia memasukkan cabe kedalam mangkoknya dan memasukkan gula pasir. "apa maksudmu? Begini saja. Kita masak makanan pedas manis. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"…" Reina terkejut mendengarnya, ia pun tersenyum. Benar, perbedaan bukan segalanya. Pada dasarnya mereka memang berbeda kan? Lalu kenapa harus dipusingkan? Yang terpenting bagaimana caranya untuk memaklumi perbedaan itu. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"hem… kita masak ayam pedas manis!" ujar Reina, ia mengambil daging ayam.

"loh, Reichin. Bukannya kita masak puding cabe?"

"eh? itu makanan apa?" Reina hampir saja tergelincir dilantai karena mendengar nama makanan dari Murasakibara.

"itu pudding dari cabe!" jelas Murasakibara.

"eh?" Reichin mengeryitkan keningnya. "ehm, bisa juga. Hehehe… kakak pasti suka! Ayo!"

Mereka pun mulai membuat makanan yang dinamakan 'Pudding Cabe.' Reina yakin, sejak saat ini, ia dan Murasakibara akan lebih akur lagi. Dan Murasakibara yakin, Tatsuya akan suka makanan yang akan mereka buat hari ini.

….

**Words : 824**

….

**Ini adalah FF paling ngaco yang pernah daku bikin! Memalukan! Hahaha… tapi udah deh, silahkan kalau mau diriview atau dibantai.**


	4. Kise Ryota : Paper Heart

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…**.**

**Author lagi kesel tingkat dewa! Semua file yang ada di data : C, hilang! Dunia berduka sodara-sodara. Akhirnya mood saya untuk menulis pun hilang. Huh. Apa coba salah data : C saya sampai mesti hilang dari laptop? Nih laptop minta diganti! Tetsu-kun, belikan yang baru! Padahal author udah bikin FF setengah jalan, tiba-tiba terhapus itu rasanya gondok banget. Mesti bikin ide baru. Karena ide lama udah hilang.**

**Udah deh, ketimbang banyak esmosi, langsung baca aja ya. Maaf kalau telat dan jadinya gaje gini.**

…**.**

Dan ini masih sulit bagi orang sepertiku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku sulit untuk mempercayai orang ini. Tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah terlanjur memberikan hatiku padanya. Ketahuilah baik-baik, aku memberikan hati ini untuk kau jaga dan lindungi, bukan untuk disakiti, mengerti?

"Ada apa Yurichi?" Tanya orang itu begitu lengan bajunya kuraih. Aku tidak suka ketika ia akan pergi dengan perempuan-perempuan itu. Aku tersadar begitu menyadari bahwa aku melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku lalu melepasnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia lalu meraih kepalaku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Yurichi mau ikut? Sepertinya tidak ya. maaf ya, nona-nona. Aku mau pulang dengan Yurichi hari ini…" aku sedikit lega mendengarnya meskipun perempuan itu terdengar tidak menyukainya.

"ayo pulang, Yurichi."

….

_When the wind plays jokes hold me tight in case I fly away_

_You'll be in trouble if you crumple me up like that_

_I may seem nice but I have a strong pride_

…

Aku terkadang merasa tidak suka jika ia sedekat ini padaku. Pergi denganku, berbicara denganku, makan denganku. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah lama aku lupakan dari kegiatanku, sejak kapan kulakukan lagi? Ah, benar. Sejak ia menyatakan akan melindungiku dari perempuan penggosip itu. Aku hampir melupakannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan ini…"

"aku melakukan yang ingin kulakukan, Yurichi."

"jika kau ingin tersakiti, terserah saja…" tidak, maksudku, jika kau ingin kita berdua tersakiti. Lakukan yang kau sukai. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu tanpa sedikit pun menatapnya yang berada disamping kananku.

"hehe, aku menantikan itu, ssu" ia tertawa kecil. Dasar orang aneh!

….

_I've never been hurt over love or thought of anyone seriously before_

_So, I'm serious_

…

Aku juga masih heran pada diriku sendiri. Meskipun aku membencinya, tapi aku juga menyukai keberadaannya. Sifatnya yang egois dan seperti anak itu kadang membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyadari senyumanku atau tidak pagi itu begitu ia bertemu dengan teman-teman 1 tim basketnya.

"Senpai! Hidoui ssu!" ujarnya sambil mengelus punggungnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kesakitan sementara ia sendiri tersenyum begitu? Apa dia selalu menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini pada orang lain? Dia sangat berbeda denganku. Apa dia menahan dirinya?

"Yurichi, nanti siang aku latihan basket dulu. Kau mau menonton atau pulang duluan?" tanyanya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang duluan dan dia hanya tersenyum. Yah, senyumannya ini. Senyuman yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan… membuatku takut akan kehilangan… lagi. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggallkanku, oke?

…

_I try to act strong on the outside but my heart is like a paper_

_I got a paper heart_

_I like you so much that I'm actually a bit scared_

_I got a paper heart_

…

Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentang diriku sendiri. Tidak sama sekali. Karena aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya selama 1 tahun 3 bulan, hingga hari ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka kalau mereka mengatakan hal yang aneh tentang orang itu. Benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Aku benar-benar sakit hati. Apakah aku harus menjauhinya?

"apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, Miyawaki-san?" Tanya seorang teman padaku. Aku hanya diam tanpa bisa menjawab apapun. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. "aku harap kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu dan menikmati masa yang baru dengannya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat ceria, hal yang mengejutkan kalau ia menyukai orang sepertimu…"

Aku tahu itu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku. Aku sendiri berusaha untuk menyukainya dan melupakan semua masa laluku. Maksudku, aku berusaha untuk menyukainya bukan sekedar karena aku takut. Perasaan seperti itu, apa mungkin ada? "Selama ini, ia selalu melindungi dan memperhatikanmu, kan?"

…

_When its rainy day, put an umbrella over me, don't make me cry_

_I might rip so always make your words gentle and soft, ok?_

…..

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak pernah berfikir melakukannya kan?"

Suara itu benar-benar menghentak jantungku. Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Pikiranku kembali tidak bisa kukuasai. Aku benar-benar takut. Apa kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar takut? Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup ketakutan dengan berdiri diatas gedung tinggi begini, tahu!

"Yurichi…" aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mendengar suaranya yang tampak seperti khawatir padaku. Ia lalu menarikku dan mendekap tubuhku dengan hangat. Sesekali dalam tangisku aku berkata untuk selalu bersamaku, jangan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau sendiri, aku takut, maafkan aku, dan berjanjilah padaku.

"iya…" aku hanya mendengar kata itu sambil ia mengusap punggungku pelan. Kurasa karena aku mengulang kata-kata itu hampir disetiap kesempatan kami bersama, ia sudah menghafal apa yang akan aku katakan dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Tapi kali ini, aku boleh untuk benar-benar mempercayainya kan?

...

_Engrave it deeply in your heart_

_Because I'm telling you ahead of time_

_In case you don't know_

…

Aku melihatnya sedang berbaring dibangku cadangan seorang diri di gym sekolah. Sebuah handuk kecil menutup matanya, sementara kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya seperti bantal. Apa ia sedang tertidur. Aku sendiri, apa yang sedang aku lakukan ditempat ini? Sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan. Aku berlutut disampingnya. Dengan cara ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku. Aku…" gawat, air mataku mau jatuh. Disaat seperti ini! "aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku, Kise-kun…" aku benar-benar merasa bodoh mengatakan hal seperti ini pada orang yang sedang tidur.

"heh, Yurichi…" aku melihat seringainya yang mungil dibalik handuk itu. Kau sedang menipuku ya? "aku senang, Yurichi tidak membenciku…" ia menarik pelan kepalaku dan mendekatkannya kedadanya. "aku benar-benar senang." Yah, tidak buruk. Lagipula aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kise-kun.

….

_Do you want my heart made out of white paper?_

_I got a paper heart_

_Want to see your name written on the side of my heart?_

_I got a paper heart_

….

**Words : 911**

…**..**

**Gak nyangka juga cerita ini selesai. Tau gak sih, saya bikin ini sambil sesekali merasa malu. Kyaaaa… oh ya, yang huruf italic itu translation lyric lagu f(x) – Paper Heart. Bagus loh! Hehe**

**RnR please!**


	5. Akashi Seijuro : Nice to Meet U

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…**.**

**Maaf ya, kalau ada yang nunggu lama. Author lagi stress, maklum, kurikulum baru! #plak. Siapa yang nunggu si tajir Akashi, angkat tangan!**

…**.**

Akashi hanya bisa diam sambil terus menusuri jalan kecil di taman itu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang yang akan ia temui hari ini. Ah, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu mau mengatakan apa, tapi ia tidak percaya akan mengatakan hal itu. Seorang Akashi, mengatakan hal seperti… ah, kau pun tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang Akashi.

"_tuan, bukankah hal itu mudah… katakan saja…"_

Kata-kata pelayannya itu membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Kata-kata itu memang mudah untuk disampaikan, tapi maknanya itu begitu berat bagi Akashi. Bukan berat juga sih kalau mau dikatakan, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menyampaikannya.

"_untuk apa kau malu mengatakan hal itu? Itu bukan hal yang memalukan."_

Bahkan Kuroko juga ikut menasehatinya dan itu membuatnya malu. Kuroko mendengarkan setiap kali Akashi menceritakan kegalauannya untuk mengatakan hal itu pada seseorang itu, dan Kuroko selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Akashi tahu, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko itu benar, tapi ia masih tidak yakin.

"_Karena itulah kau susah dapat jodoh, nanodayo. Supaya kau tidak sial lagi, kau bisa memberikannya boneka kelinci bulan depan… itu Lucky Item untuk Aries…nanodayo (clek)"_

Saran gila Midorima itu ia dengarkan dengan baik. Meskipun ia merasa Midorima sedikit kurang ajar dengan mengatakan bahwa ia termasuk lelaki yang susah dapat jodoh. Padahal kenyataannya ia termasuk lelaki yang akan menjadi incaran perempuan matre. Meskipun ia akui, ia tetap juga membeli boneka kelinci untuk orang itu. Demi apa, seorang Akashi percaya pada hal seperti itu?

"_kalau kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, kau membuatku jadi malu, ssu. Yang terpenting jangan berbohong pada perasaanmu, ssu."_

Akashi kembali berdesah pelan sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia perlu ketenangan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membiarkan angin menyisir rambut merahnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang. Begitu ia merasa lebih baik, ia kembali berjalan. Ehm, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, komentar Kise. Komentar Kise itu sedikit membuatnya ingin menggunting Kise. Lagipula untuk apa dia jadi malu-malu begitu didepan Akashi? Hanya bagian terakhir yang membuatnya mengangguk. Kise lumayan pintar juga untuk anak yang berambut pirang.

"Sei-kun!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersadar dari semua lamunannya. Seseorang itu duduk dikursi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi dan tersenyum dengan riangnya. Akashi bisa membayangkan seandainya bisa orang itu pasti berlari kearahnya. Tidak ada keraguan dari itu. Tapi melihat dari wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat, Akashi yakin bahwa orang itu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghampirinya.

"kau terlambat 15 menit."

"maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan…" jawab Akashi asal. Padahal keterlambatannya hanya karena ia melamun dalam perjalanan. Ia tidak mau orang itu tahu betapa bingungnya ia untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"mentang-mentang sudah bekerja, kau jadi banyak urusan!"

"orang yang sudah bekerja kan memang banyak kerjaan!"

"hehe… benar juga…"

Tawa orang itu menenangkan hati Akashi. Sudah 3 tahun ia tidak mendengar tawa itu. Sudah 3 tahun ia tidak melihat senyuman itu. Dan sudah 3 tahun ia menahan rindu pada orang itu. Ia ingin saja memeluknya, namun itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, kan?

"aku pikir 3 tahun untuk tidur itu cukup untuk membuatmu sedikit waras."

"apa maksudmu, heh?"

Sedikit menggodanya tidak masalah, kan? Akashi kembali tersenyum begitu melihat orang itu menggembungkan pipinya. Persis Momoi ketika sedang kesal. Namun, orang itu lebih manis lagi, bagi Akashi. Akashi lalu duduk disamping orang itu.

"ehm… ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

"apa?"

Oke, bukankah ini saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu Akashi? Inilah saatnya. Jangan membuatmu memendamnya lagi. Hal seperti ini jarang-jarang kau temui. Katakan saja dan semua akan selesai. Apapun yang dijawab oleh orang itu bukan masalah bagimu kan? Tapi mungkin memang pada dasarnya kau itu egois sehingga kau sangat ingin memaksa jawaban orang itu adalah 'iya'.

"ehm…"

Waktu terasa lambat pada Akashi. Ia hanya bisa memainkan boneka yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali daun yang berguguran singgah dan duduk disampingnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya tenang dan bertekad untuk mengatakan hal itu pada orang itu. Bukankah tadi ia sudah…

"_terserah saja. Tapi menurutku, katakan saja sebelum orang lain mengatakannya. Kau akan menyesal…"_

Ah, baiklah Daiki, jika itu maumu! Aku akan mengatakannya! Kau tidak perlu memerintahku. Pikir Akashi, ia lalu memberikan boneka itu pada orang itu.

"wah, lucu sekali. Terima kasih, untukku kan?"

Pertanyaan orang itu membuatnya mengangguk. Melihat senyumannya membuat Akashi memperkuat tekad untuk melindungi senyuman itu.

"Hanabi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

….

Words : 695

…..

- THE END -

…

**Jadi, ceritanya Hanabi itu koma selama 3 tahun. Bayangin mameeennn 3 tahun! Akashi, setia banget kamu, nak! Hiks. Akashi saat ini sedang kuliah sambil kerja. Maklum, anak pewaris perusahaan tuh gitu.**


	6. Aomine Daiki : Useless Memory

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, GAJE, ALAY, EYD NGAWUR**

…**.**

**Author lagi punya banyak ide. Jadi bisa langsung dapat 2. Huehehe… yang ini paling panjang kayaknya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Ostnya 5 cm/sec. Keren banget anime itu.**

…**.**

KRIIINNGGGG….

Bunyi alarm itu benar-benar membuat Aomine kesal. Ia mengambil alarm itu dan segera mematikannya. Ia kembali menutup diri dengan selimut tebal. Ia sangat mengantuk. Lagipula hari ini ia kan tidak bekerja? Apa ada hal yang lebih penting selain….

"Mati aku!"

Aomine segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera pergi kekamar mandi. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa hal yang maha penting ini? Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepalanya dengan sikat gigi. Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, ia mengganti pakaian dengan celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan jas hitam. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan melihat isi pesannya. Sudah dipastikan penuh dengan sms dari ibunya dan… Momoi. Ah, sudahlah, ia harus bergegas!

"Ah, bodoh!" Aomine berbalik, setelah tadi menginjakkan kaki diluar apartemen, untuk kembali mengambil benda maha penting.

"jika cincin ini tertinggal, aku akan dibunuh bibi!" bibi yang dimaksud oleh Aomine ini adalah ibu Momoi. Beruntung Aomine memiliki kaki yang panjang, sehingga ia bisa sampai ke lantai 1, dari lantai 7 dengan cepat, untuk mengambil motornya dan melaju kencang menuju gedung tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan.

…

Momoi hanya bisa duduk diam dengan gelisah. Dasar ganguro! Bisa-bisanya ia terlambat? Apa aku perlu membangunkannya setiap hari? Lagi pula, sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan ia belum juga bisa mandiri? Momoi mengomel sembari meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"uwahhh… si pengantin cantik juga, ssu!" celetuk ceria dari Kise menghiasi hari Momoi yang suram. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat satu persatu temannya masuk. Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Sakurai dan tentu saja…

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi segera berlari dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu ini, kau akan menikah…" ujar Kuroko dengan kalemnya. Momoi melepaskan pelukannya.

"tapi, Tetsu-kun… kau tahu kan, Aomine telat? Kau harus memarahinya ya!" pinta Momoi.

"tenang saja Momoi-san, Akashi-kun ada disini, Aomine-kun pasti mati begitu sampai disini!" ujar Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk, Murasakibara bertepuk tangan, Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepala, Sakurai meminta maaf dan Kise terkejut.

"Apa, ssu? Bagaimana mungkin kau membunuh Aominecchi?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat seisi ruangan penuh dengan tawa. Momoi begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan teman SMP dan SMA-nya ini.

"maaf, tapi Momoi, aku sampai tidak percaya kau menikah dengannya…" ujar Sakurai. Semua terdiam.

"yah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Sakurai-kun." Jawab Momoi.

"kau harus bahagia, Momoi. Aomine itu memang bodoh, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima.

"padahal ia yang mengatakan padaku untuk mendahului, tapi malah ia yang tidak mengatakannya padamu…" ujar Akashi sambil mengasah pisau. Yang lain memandang dengan penuh ke-horor-an.

…

Dan akhirnya Aomine tiba dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sering cuek pada keadaan. Hal penting begini, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia lupakan? Ibunya datang menghampirinya.

"anak ini, kau membuat nyonya Momoi khawatir… cepat pergi sana! Aduh… dasimu…." Ibu Aomine memperbaiki dasi anak tunggalnya yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang rapi lagi.

"iya iya…" Aomine segera masuk kegedung dan meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Ayah Momoi segera pergi keruangan Momoi. Aomine bisa melihat sahabatnya duduk dibarisan depan. Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan datar namun penuh makna, Midorima yang tampak cuek tapi sebenarnya kesal, Kise yang wajahnya jelas-jelas tampak kesal, Murasakibara yang terus mengunyah permen namun memandangnya dengan lekat, Sakurai yang menatapnya kasihan dan Akashi yang menodongkan gunting padanya. Hari ini, adalah hari yang melelahkan.

"pengantin perempuan datang…"

Begitu pintu dibuka, Momoi masuk dan digandeng oleh ayahnya. Sementara music mengalun merdu, mereka berjalan dengan pelan. Aomine melihat kejadian itu dengan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memegang erat kotak kecil berisi cincin. Dan entah kenapa, ingatan 6 bulan yang lalu, kembali berputar.

…..

_Angin berhembus dengan lembut dimalam selasa itu. Aomine sesekali memantulkan bola basket dan memasukkannya kedalam ring dengan mudahnya. Kemampuannya tidak sedikit pun berkurang meski sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertanding._

"_Aomine-kun… kau memang hebat…" suara Momoi terdengar. Aomine segera menoleh. Ia lupa hari ini Momoi pulang dari London. Menyelesaikan kuliahnya. "lama tak bertemu…"_

"_ya, lama tak bertemu…" jawaban Aomine itu mengembalikan keheningan malam. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam selama kurang lebih 5 menit._

"_apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Momoi lagi. Aomine hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, mungkin Momoi sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia begitu bingung. Kenyataan yang memisahkan mereka selama 4 tahun itu memang agak menjengkelkan. Aomine sendiri tidak percaya bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi._

"_Aku akan menikah bulan Mei nanti…" ujar Momoi akhirnya. "Kau sudah tahu kan? Imayoshi-senpai memintamu untuk…"_

"_aku sudah tahu. Kalau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, kau boleh pergi…" ujar Aomine. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Ia sudah tahu hal itu beberapa minggu yang lalu dari Kuroko. Kenapa ia harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain? Ini lebih menyakitkan._

"_Daiki-chan…" panggilan itu membuat Aomine tertegun. "padahal aku berharap kau yang mengatakannya padaku."_

…

"selamat ya…"

"aku sangat senang melihat kalian."

"ya ampun, Momoi. Kau cantik sekali!"

Berbagai komentar meluncur dari mulut sahabat Momoi. Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia dan Momoi hanya menjawab terima kasih sambil tersenyum dan sesekali menimpali pertanyaan mereka. Imayoshi yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya, pergi menuju Aomine yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memainkan handphonenya. Kalau saja Imayoshi tahu, Aomine tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aomine, terima kasih kau sudah mau membawakan cincinnya." ujar Imayoshi.

"hem? Ya, tidak masalah." Jawab Aomine. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Momoi, maksudku, Satsuki sangat cantik hari ini kan?" Tanya Imayoshi. Aomine tertegun dengan cara Imayoshi memanggil Momoi. Ia tidak suka. Hanya ia yang boleh memanggil Momoi dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi, sudahlah. Imayoshi sudah menjadi suami Momoi.

"hem… lebih baik dari biasanya…" jawabnya.

"hahaha… kau itu memang tidak bisa jujur ya." Celetuk Imayoshi. Ya, itu benar. Aomine tidak bisa jujur. Ia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"tapi aku iri padamu, Aomine." Ujar Imayoshi lagi. Aomine memandang Imayoshi heran. "Kau sudah bersama Momoi sejak kecil, kan? Aku ingin sekali memiliki kenangan yang kau miliki. Kau sangat beruntung, Aomine." Perkataan Imayoshi itu kontan membuat Aomine terdiam. Ia tidak beruntung sama sekali. Lagipula semua kenangan itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Itu hanya kenangan. Hanya kenangan saja.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ya, aku sangat beruntung…"

….

Words : 973

….

- THE END -

…

**Karena gak semua cerita cinta berakhir bahagia. Apalagi yang LDR, kayak saya. Tetsuuuuu… #plak. Saya nyesek ini. Syumpeh T.T**


End file.
